Pilot
by MmmmChineseFood
Summary: It didn't matter if everyone hated him. Naruto would do anything to protect him, so Hinata would too. AU.
1. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the movie I stole the pic from. Whoops..

* * *

Tenten pulled over on the side of the road when the bickering became too much. Her knuckles flexed against the steering wheel but her eyes were in the mirror, looking back at the feuding Naruto and Kiba. They were still in trimmed suits and dark ties from the funeral.

With a fist to the glass Kiba had disrupted the static silence between them all. His attack then became verbal, and was aimed at Naruto. He shouted that Naruto was with Shino when he was shot down. He screamed that Naruto knew who did it and that he wouldn't tell them, his own team! He voiced his belief that Naruto a shitty captain and a shittier friend.

The blonde had been startled. He looked between the faces of his co-workers, each in their respect seats but eyes to him expectantly as if Kiba had a point. Naruto gave in eventually, arms flailed in the air and tanned face drained from exhaustion.

"I don't know for sure, okay?!"

"Then tell us what you DO know! Dammit Naruto. We deserve to know!"

He spilled about recognizing one of the planes. Just maybe, possibly. Naruto thought he might know who it was, but again,_ maybe._ Hinata watched the blonde look at Sakura and look away just as quickly.

"If he knew… he wouldn't have done it. I know he wouldn't."

It was the first time Hinata heard the name Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Recognition

They were going through replacements quickly. Either the work was too demanding or the personalities clashed. Hinata thought the rest of the team was resisting as homage to Shino. He couldn't be replaced after all, not truly.

Maybe it was desperation. Maybe it was his skills. Maybe Kaskashi didn't know what the rest of them suspected. Either way, Kakashi ran through his options and offered the spot to the last Uchiha.

.

.

They were celebrating the same day he arrived. For entirely different reasons, of course.

Hinata's mind was a fluff of cotton from the loud noises and shared bottles of whiskey. The common room was in disarray; the couches spilled with pungent liquid, two chairs overturned, burnt popcorn was still trapped in the microwave. The 7 members of the Konoha Air Crew sat in chairs and atop of the main table. Naruto kept his googles pushed up while he made rudder sounds and swam his hand in the air, an imitation of Hinata's impressive earlier flight.

Kiba's stories were always elaborate, especially when drunk. Tenten threw a glass at his head every time he lied. The broken glass made the floor resemble a mosaic. Sakura was oddly quiet, a trait picked up before passing out from alcohol. Lee had wisely decided not to drink tonight and was as lively as a tipsy Naruto. Sai was beginning to open up.

The rain was aggressive that night. The windows shook, the bricks rattled. It made the gang laugh every time thunder hit and Naruto yelped. An uneasiness settled over Hinata's stomach, not entirely from the weather. She shifted toward the table to hide the hand hovering over her belly.

Sasuke Uchiha walked in as Hinata pulled back a second attempt to hurl. He had quietly entered from down the hall and immediately went to the small kitchen. It was open to the rest of the common room and the pilots that inhabited it. The back of a stranger was viewable to the seven sets of eyes. Naruto yelled some kind of recognition; the other pilots began to silence. Kiba fisted the arm of the couch, Sakura laying her hand over his in an attempt to pacify. The others continued glancing around until Naruto fell from the table. His laugh and snort were starting to rouse them from silence.

Hinata had trouble adverting his eyes as he poured a cup of coffee. She removed the hand from her stomach when Sasuke took a seat at the far end of the table, only two chairs between them. Here was the boy the all knew Naruto loved without abandon. Their childhood adventures were often retold when the blonde was in a good mood. Naruto's specticism had kept the stories at bay as of recent. And yet, something special in the dark-haired boy kept him like a brother to Naruto. Hinata couldn't fathom why.

Maybe if she wasn't so inebriated she wouldn't let her eyes wonder. But she was far from sober. Her light eyes tracked his lips to the coffee cup, his fingers grasping on it until it hit the table. Kiba refused to look at the boy, so it shocked him most when Hinata spoke up.

"Did you kill Shino?"

It was asked in a clarity and bravery beyond recognition. Enough to quiet the room once more and make everyone stare at Hinata, at Sasuke, and back and forth between them. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, either at the drunk flush on her face or the bluntness of the question. It took Hinata a few moments to realize her mistake; she instantly looked to the table. The ingrained designs photographed into her memory.

Sasuke looked at his audience, seeming already aware that they were looking for an answer. He looked back at Hinata and answered to her profile.

"Probably."

He stood then, gripping the rim of his cup before walking the distance and placing it in front of her. The smell of coffee beans and fuel wafted through her nostrils. It turned her stomach, again. And then he was gone, out of the common room and down the hallway.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter is for to my sexy, lone reviewer. Yes, YOU! And to my silent readers and followers, I wrote a smutty little oneshot for your viewing pleasure ("Acts of Kindness") *wink*


	3. Incompetence

.

.

He made her feel inadequate in a way Naruto's skills couldn't. It was the way he glided by her like a shark past a fat whale; the way he spun aerials like a tornado. The silence through their mics on the first run indicated that the rest of the crew felt the same. Only Naruto, their captain, remained talkative through the flight. He praised Sasuke with greeted silence and gave commands unfazed.

After practice they all sat in silence, Tenten the first to voice their thoughts.

"Well…. shit."


	4. Rejection

Hinata awoke in the night to the familiar sound of Naruto's curse. Her bunkmate Sakura was already propped up in bed, her dyed hair in a mess of different directions while her elbows kissed the sheets. They were up in moments and running toward the noise. It was coming from Shino's old room. The room that now housed Kiba and the Uchiha.

Blonde hair was the first sight that greeted Hinata; by the look of it, Naruto had also been deep in sleep. A bloody Kiba was seen next. He was laid out on the floor, his right hand covering the spill of blood from his mouth. The injury didn't stop him from shouting to the heavens.

"I don't care if you're friends or not! I'm not bunking with this murderer!"

Sasuke, inches from Naruto's back, began to back into the wall. His dark orbs penetrated Kiba's eyes and skull. He was oddly aloof while Naruto growled and pulled at his yellow strands. Hinata felt someone's presence and looked to see Tenten and Sai crowding the doorway.

Kiba finally stood. He wiped the remaining red from his chin and drew his hands into fists.

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled and then sighed deeply, "Kakashi is gonna wake up…"

"The hell if he does.** He's** not sleeping here anymore!"

"Fine Kiba! Just shut up."

He opened his mouth to retort but Naruto beat him to it, "That's an order."

The tone of his voice made Kiba grumble but be quiet. Naruto noticed their audience and motioned for Sasuke to follow him out. Everyone parted ways for the two to leave, Kiba never keeping his glare from Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sai changed rooms after that. Sasuke bunked with Naruto.


	5. Perception

.

.

.

He had an energy; a feeling made from being there without even trying. Hinata noticed it when they passed in the hallway. She was used to being the only one up this early to change. Yet he was there, nearly knocking into her if not for his awareness. He sifted past her like water, making her stop and look to check if someone was really there.

She saw only his back when she looked around. He was tall, lean, and carried a dominant frame. But it was more than his stance and more than his scent. It was something she tried to classify while half-awake.

She failed, and kept walking in the other direction.


	6. Courage

It was the second week with the Uchiha, and Hinata was leading their four-man formation in a scouting mission.

Hinata was always treasured for her eyes. There wasn't anything special about them, particularly. Her mind just seemed to work differently, as if her vision was the quickest of her senses to relay messages back to the brain. It made her the first in their four-person formation. It made Naruto always pick her to fly with him. And that, regardless of the reasoning, made her happy. It made her better.

So when she spotted the opposing jets and alerted her team, they immediately listened. Her voice shot her team - Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and herself - with pure adrenaline. Eight fighter jets with blue noses were gliding toward them like birds. The sight of their steady approach made sweat tickle down her collar and her hands tremble.

But Naruto reacted instantaneously. In a flash he was above her, his plane's belly flying over her line of vision. She quickly fell behind. Sakura and Sasuke took the sides while she hung back, just as practiced.

Naruto identified them and then he was barking out commands. The three in front of her fired immediately. She released her own firepower and the exchanges were deafening. The heavy sounds of death penetrated the glass and metal of her jet.

Their enemys delayed response was helpful. One was shot down by the time they were all firing back. Three of them tried to pull away from the battle. Sasuke caught the attempt and went after them. Naruto ordered him to rejoin the formation, but he was long gone.

It'd been a long time since Hinata was genuinely scared. Here, outnumbered and one pilot down, she remembered why she hated the feeling. Chills spread down her spine and her head rushed with blood as she dived to avoid getting hit.

Naruto was tailing one with bullets, another quickly approaching from behind. Before the second one could fire at him the jet was shot out of the air. It was Sasuke's doing, who flew past the space it occupied. Behind him, the two jets from earlier were at his heels. The trio was quickly ascending above her head. Hinata risked a glance and saw Sasuke twirling in a pattern that was difficult to follow.

Shots skimmed her from the right and she teetered away. She used the momentum to fly fully on her side. The speed helped her round on the jet who'd just fired. She attacked from the new position behind it. She only had seconds of advantage, but it was enough to land a hit. The plane sped off with a trail of smoke.

"Above you!"

It was Sasuke's rushed words. They all looked up in time to see two enemy jets collide with each other, Sasuke barely avoiding it by ascending. The collision brought a small explosion and flying plane parts. Every plane in the vicinity swerved to avoid it, the enemy pilots fairing much worse without the warning. But one of them was far enough away to avoid it. They used the distraction to fire at an unsuspecting Uchiha. One moment he was making two jets collide into each other, and in the next, half his wing was being blown off.

Sakura kept firing back. Naruto kept firing back. Hinata was grappling with the fear in her chest. The battle wasn't over but Naruto was yelling for a retreat and calling after Sasuke. He wanted to flee in order to save his best friend.

In that moment something clicked in Hinata's head. She began to climb down the skies for him.

It didn't matter that Hinata only knew him for a week. It didn't matter that everyone hated him. It didn't matter that he probably killed Shino. It only mattered that Sasuke was precious to Naruto, and that Naruto was precious to herself.

If Naruto would protect Sasuke, then she would too.

She began to stutter, to fluster, to yell to a panicked Naruto that Sasuke would be alright. She would go after him. She would save him. But no matter what, Naruto could not, _could not_ give up.

He was still frightening loud when Hinata descended.

She couldn't take it- the noise, the panic. She reached inside herself to zone out his shouts. Her eyes, her treasured eyes, bound to the sight in front of her. Sasuke's jet went from an awkward limp to a straight tumble down the skies. The wing that had taken a hit was engulfed in flames, fueled more so by the rushing wind.

It spread across the wing. The navy jet began to spin itself into a funnel. It was too quick, too erratic and too close to the ground. If he didn't get out now it would be too late. It might already be too late.

The top of his jet suddenly flew off, making the chunk of glass go flying. She veered to the left, just in case.

And then a body flew out after it. A silhouette against the earth that looked fragile from this distance. All black, limbs extended as if ready to brace. But Sasuke was loosing the battle, he was still so close. Too close to the ground and too close to the jet that loomed massive next to him.

Hinata didn't breathe again until she saw the white fabric extend above him. His body jolted upright from the released parachute. Beneath him the plane was still spiraling downward. Like a candle, the flames flared up and rushed past the falling Uchiha body. One flare licked at his parachute, and in seconds the whole thing was on fire.

Her light eyes followed the disintegration of the only thing that kept Sasuke from smacking into the Earth. She could fly to him now. But what good would that do? She could eject herself and fly to catch him. But she couldn't really do that, could she?

His name ghosted past her lips as the parachute all but disappeared. He was hurling, he was falling.

But his hand reached to his side and another parachute was launched. It jerked him same the as the last time, like a rag doll. He was impossibly close to the ground now.

Sasuke all but dropped into the plains of grass beneath them. Hinata had to steer up to land properly. She saw enough to know that he hadn't landed well. His body lay limp on the ground as she pull opened the wheels of her jet and skidded onto the grass with no grace. Chucks of soil flew at her windshield and her landing gear made terrible noises as it skid. It would have to be repaired later. For now, there was only Sasuke.

Hinata unlatched the cockpit and threw herself to the ground. The jump she'd intended turned into a stumble and fall beneath her feet. Her chin hit the overturned Earth and her nose filled with burning foliage and fuel.

Sasuke.

She pounced back up and started to take off before remembering her first aid kit.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

She grabbed the little package from the inside of the cockpit. The force of her grab made the box soar in the air above her. She caught it and regained her footing.

Sasuke.

Her legs burned like acid. Her throat heaved from too much or too little air getting through. She reached Sasuke's limp body and all but slid to him like a runner to first base. Trembling hands carefully turned him on his back. Treasured eyes quickly scanned his body for injuries. Soft hair laid against his chest to check his pulse. It was faint, but it was beating. She gasped in relief, her lungs finally able to inhale and exhale naturally.

She cradled his head while removing his helmet and goggles. The impact had ripped at his nose, most likely breaking it. His zipper was next. Under his black t-shirt was a mess of purple and black. Her heart deflated as she touched her fingers to skin- broken ribs.

She spoke to him in whispers, brushed away the blood and applying pressure to any open wounds she spotted. She couldn't save him. Thinking she could was stupid. His resilient body and quick actions were the only reason he was breathing. Still, she furrowed her brows and did everything she could.

Above her the air battle had subsided. The other four of the crew had arrived. The last enemy jet was engulfed in flames and spiraling out of control. Another parachute. Another floating body. More fire to add to the mess of Sasuke's burning jet. It's flames and metal parts were in every direction she turned. It made the sunset more dangerous. It made their figures stand out against roaring flames.

Sasuke's eyes were opening as the medics arrived. He closed it just as quickly, but Hinata noticed. She listed his injuries while he was pulled onto a stretcher. She kept a cloth on the open wound on his shoulder. They were speaking with reassurances as they forcibly pulled her away from him. The aircraft lifted, and Hinata was left alone in the field of fire.

* * *

AN: Sorry, I probably got all the details wrong. I'm definitely not a pilot. More like an idiot. Btw, I don't mean to creep anyone out, but every time I read a review I stare smiling like a goof. So thanks for that :)


	7. Guilt

Her team filed into base with mixed faces and drained bodies. Most of them gave Hinata a slight smile or nod of acknowledgement before passing out in their rooms. Sakura had touched her arm, smiling when Hinata looked up from her coffee cup. Her smile was forced but her green eyes were grateful. Hinata sometimes forgot that Sakura knew Sasuke as well.

Naruto had hugged her. No surprise there. It was much later in the day, after he gave the mission report and sat with an unconscious Uchiha.

"The bastards gonna make it!"

She thought it was a weird thing to call your friend, but didn't comment. She let her body get lifted off the ground and folded into his embrace. He pulled her back and took in the pink of her cheeks and ruined hair.

"Thank you Hinata."

.

.

With time the crew would get over it, but not quite yet. It was frowned upon to save the _possible _murderer of a former teammate when your team still needed you. In her defense, Sasuke was the best pilot among them. Saving him meant he'd continue saving all of them in future battles. There was also Naruto. Naruto who was always happy around Sasuke, despite the possibilities and the air of hate. Naruto who would have shattered if Sasuke died.

Nevertheless, Hinata understood.

She accepted the loner lifestyle that had defined most of her life. It was still hurtful. It still felt like a step back from the loving circle she'd encased herself in. She dreaded walking through the common room for food or coffee and being met with awkward silence. She didn't appreciate having to sneak to the medical wing just to check if he was alright. The last time Kiba caught her doing that had been painfully shameful.

But she continued visiting his bedside. If Sasuke was the reason for her ostracizing, the least he could do was stay alive. During the day she had flying to do and he had healing. At night she crept by his bed and tried moving her superior sense from her eyes to her ears. She just needed a heartbeat, a voice.

Hinata didn't know when she started crying. Probably the same day nobody volunteered to join Naruto's formation in Sasuke's absence. They didn't have to explain why. She already knew. Nobody wanted to join the formation with the traitor, with Hinata Hyuuga. It was played off by the blonde, either by pacification or oblivion.

Hinata rarely let her sadness overwhelm her to tears. When it did happen it was at night, sitting in the chair pulled up to Sasuke's bedside. Very few few dared, or even wanted, to stop here. This first person to notice was Kiba. The second person noticed a few nights later. Instead of an angry friend, it was an angry voice with closed eyes.

Sasuke's first words in a week were, "Shut up already."

Hinata squeaked. The tears dried. She mumbled a stutter-laced apology and ran to her room to hide under the covers.


	8. Hurt

Naruto was more than their captain.

To Hinata, he was a crush, a friend, and the picture of hope all balled into one. Of the two people still open to her after saving Sasuke, Naruto was the one she wanted to turn to. She'd spent the last couple of days thinking of how to voice her concerns. He didn't need to give her anything in particular. The best thing about Naruto was his ability to make you feel better without you even knowing what was wrong.

Hinata reminded herself of that, constantly, as she approached his door. She bit her lip, fumbled with the words in her head, and eventually raised a hesitant hand to knock. It was light and quick, but enough to get his attention. At the second tap there was the sound of something breaking and a definite curse. Hinata smiled despite herself.

"TEME if thats you!"

She started to deny the claim, but Naruto beat her to it. The door flung open to her as her mouth laid agape. It stayed that was as she observed the scene.

Naruto stood there with a slightly opened jacket. The orange of his top clashed with the orange of his jacket. His body took up most of the doorframe, as if trying to block the sight behind him. But Hinata had treasured eyes.

She caught Sakura sitting on the sheets of his bed. Her hair was even more of a mess then his. Her ungloved hands were pulling up the zipper of her jacket for dear life. The poor thing broke under her grip, flying across the room and hitting the wall. The sound of bouncing metal made Hinata shut her mouth.

Green and blue eyes were on her now, one more aware of her pain than the other.

Hinata backed away slowly, and then quickly. Quicker than her flees from the common room or her flee from medical wing. Before either party could say another word, she was down the hall.


	9. Pity

Hinata doesn't like to eavesdrop. She was raised to think it rude (weird considering how nosy her entire family is), and does her best to avoid it. Yet, sometimes her moves are too quiet. Sometimes she finds herself in the middle of a conversation too raw and enrapturing to leave. Like the current one behind the door of Sasuke's room.

"I don't know why he still cares!"

She jumped at the hostile tone, and determined it to be Sakura. The pink-haired pilot stayed silent after the stinging words. Hinata connected the dots as to why. There's only one person who loves Sasuke as much as Sakura does.

Sakura is speaking of Naruto. She's questioning the blond's loyalty, and questioning Sasuke's in the process. But it's more than a questioning. It's an accusation. It's a loss of respect and a breaking of whatever bond they'd had.

As much as the sight of Sakura stings Hinata, she wished no ill on the pretty pilot. As much havoc as Sasuke has caused, she wished no ill on the handsome Uchiha. No. If anything described her feeling toward him, it was pity.

Pity that was solidified by his next words.

"I don't either."


	10. Surprise

Two days later and Sasuke was walking around. Naruto and himself spoke to Kakashi in private. Hinata isn't sure what they talked about, but can hear pieces of the duo's conversation as they leave.

"- it's only a week teme -"

" - that's not the point. I can fly - "

" - it's a precaution - "

" - it's unnecessary. Injured or not, I can outmaneuver everyone here - "

" - jeesh, condescending much -"

" - that's a big word for you -"

"- shut the fuck up."

One of them is laughing.

Her eyes widen when she realizes it's not Naruto.


	11. Determination

For the week he's not permitted to fly, Sasuke is death incarnate. His frustration at idleness is palpable; it's in the way he stalks around base and clings to small tasks. Hinata doesn't dare approach him at first; the very air around him seems to burn all those around. The others never get close enough to notice. They avoid him to a terribly obvious extent.

She wonders if they wanted Sasuke to die; sometimes it seems that way. Her solitude is nothing compared to his, and she doesn't think it's right. No one deserves to be hated that much, especially someone revered by the boy she (still) loves.

So for that week, Hinata decides to make an effort.

At debriefings, Hinata dismisses her usual spot amongst the crew to stand against the wall. It's what Sauske always does, leaning against the wall with as much space as physically possible between himself and the others. Sasuke notices the first day she changes spots. When she narrows their gap the following day, he notices, and promptly moves to the opposite wall.

Her next attempt is to join him on the rooftop. The Uchiha often sits there at night, staring at the skies and thriving in loneliness. As soon as he notices her presence, he leaves. This time he adds a glare.

Her next plan of attack takes advantage of their similar addiction to coffee. Hinata stays in the common room most of the night, drinking coffee and pretending the tv is interesting. When Sasuke finally arrives to pour his own cup, Hinata decides to be bold. With jelly for legs she stands next to him as he drinks. Before she can open her mouth, he's left the room.

The next day he finally snaps.

He's sanding and cleaning the salvageable parts of his old jet as if they could be reused. He's alone, again, when she decides to wash her own plane. The silence is far from comfortable, but she pushes past. It takes a few minutes for Hinata to accidentally brush his arm when they're standing too close to one another.

His cheek twitches and in the blink of an eye, his rag is thrown near her head. It hits her jet and makes her jumps a little, then try to hide it. But there's no point. Faster than she's seen any human move, he's invaded her personal space and inches from her face. His stare is enough to make her buckle on the spot.

Sasuke snarls at her, "i don't need another fangirl."

She has no idea what he's talking about.

"I-I have no idea-"

"Cut the crap."

Her face is beet red in confusion and embarrassment. Like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar, she caves in on herself.

"S-S-Sas-"

_Deep breaths Hinata, deep breaths. _

"I don't want to be your friend and I definitely don't want to be your _boyfriend_." He ends it with disgust, like the thought of her is vile.

It's the cruelest rejection she's ever been dealt. And it hurts, a lot. But she can't see the pain, only the anger. Hinata understands her friends being upset; it's justifiable. She gets Naruto and Sakura finding each other. In her mind, it's her own fault for never voicing her feelings. But Sasuke being upset, at her? For cutting her off when she'd done nothing but try to be a friend. Then on top of that, to claim she wants him as a- as a _boyfriend_. The idea had never crossed her mind. He was too cold, too arrogant, too mean. He's continuing to prove it too, by shouting in her face about fangirls and saying to stay away from him and all these things he's presumed. He snapped, then she snapped.

"I-I'm not attracted to you!"

They turn silent simultaneously. The air is no longer stifling, it's awkward.

Hinata puts a hand over her mouth, regretting the words and wishing the ground would open and swallow her whole. She glances a look up at the boy. His face is flat but his eyes are evaluating. Hinata wants to apologize but can't find the words. She was being truthful, after all.

"I know you like the idiot."

Her hands fall from her mouth as she stares at the ground. He doesn't need her attention to continue, although he has it.

"If you're upset about him and Sakura then go cry in a corner. Leave me out of it."

He doesn't sound as harsh as before, and it makes it easier for her to respond.

"I'm not upset," she's proud of not stuttering; her emotions are in turmoil, "not anymore."

He sighed, "then why are you stalking me?"

Hinata shrugged.

Sasuke tsk'd and began to leave.

"I don't think Sakura was right."

With his back turned she misses his smirk. "Eavesdropping?"

Hinata ignores that. She may not know him, but she can recognize a taunt, a diversion.

"I think if Naruto see's good in you, t-then there is some." Her hands are shaking so fiercely she has to clench them.

Sasuke takes a moment to answer. When he finally does, she can't tell if he's angry or exasperated.

"Naruto's an idiot and you're a stalker. Both of you need to stop."


	12. Understanding

It's three weeks later and they're landing. Recent reports of enemy jets in the area have Naruto more worried than he lets on. It leads to random drills and scoutings. It makes them all wake up at dawn and evade sleep until late. It makes Hinata's bones hurt and mind fog too frequently to be healthy.

When Hinata lands from one of these awful morning drills, she's sluggish. The strap of her helmet is pulled off with heavy hands and she quickly rubs exhaustion from her eyes. In this delirium she walks past a deep navy jet in one of the hangers. She halts, then walks back.

From behind her Tenten is laughing, "It's his new plane. Came in last night."

"Oh."

Because that makes sense, but it's still unexpected. Her senses must be failing her if it took this long to notice. But they're perked now, focused on the metal beauty that draws her to ride it more than a stallion to a cowboy. It's a perfect replica of Sasuke's previous one. The heavy paint job barely reflects light. It's body looks like it'd flow with air currents. Personal modifications are present across every other inch. In the back of her mind Hinata wonders if Sasuke has a pile of them stacked somewhere in his personal reserve.

The only thing that stops her staring at the plane is it's owner. Sasuke stalks toward her and she feels a peasant. His confidence burns so bright that it's hard for her to fathom a reason why he would approach her. Yet they're the only ones remaining outside, and then he's inches from her. His head cocks slightly to the side and eyes appraise, void of an explanation. It's an invasion of privacy, and he doesn't care.

The man before her truly is beautiful. Without effort his hair is untamed and undoubtably soft. His orbs shift softly when he glances at her from the corner of his eyes. He stands tall and lean, like every man in those romance novels. For the first time she can see why the women in the group steal glances when they think no one can see.

"Hinata." It rolls off his tongue like a native language.

"Yes?"

"Are you busy?"

If she had something to do it was already forgotten, "N-no."

He nodded at the expected answer, "Come with me." It was probably a question, but her exhaustion and his certainty made it a demand.

"Wait here."

Sasuke went back to his plane and dipped down to get a backpack laid on the ground. He straps it to his back and begins to walk further on. Hinata does a sort of fast walk until she's only paces behind him. Like a lap dog, she follows him in silence. They pass by a few more hangers when he stops at one of the larger ones. The larger planes are housed inside, the ones usually used to carry multiple passengers.

Sasuke approached one that brings the word _juggernaut_ to mind. It's massive and gray with a nose made entirely of windows. The cockpit looks large enough to fit three or four pilots, despite there being only 2 seats. The rusted metal only adds to the impression of being archaic and abominable. It reminds her of the black and white photos of the Enola Gay.

He speaks as Hinata's still trying to figure out exactly why he led her here.

"I already asked Kakashi to borrow her." As if that clarifies things.

Sasuke's already opened the plane's side door and has one foot on the stairs. His arms are attached to the strings on both sides of the staircase, looking at her expectantly.

"Well?"

Every fiber of her wanted to resist this scenario. This makes no sense; Sasuke makes no sense. Hinata says nothing but doesn't stop the frown and squinted eyes from showing. Sasuke just sighs (a little dramatically, in her opinion). His hands are still gripping the wire railing and his head ducks down in frustration. Whatever he's feeling is hidden by dark locks.

"Just get in Hyuuga. I'll explain on the way."

She's still weary, but the irritation portrayed by using her last name makes him seem human enough. She steps forward and climbs the stairs after him. Sasuke is already dropping his bag and pulling the door shut behind her. Hinata makes for the passenger chair when he scolds her.

"Other chair."

She stares between him and the main chair he wants her to claim.

Annoyance drips from his voice. "Yes, that one."

She complies with renewed nerves. Her confidence in her abilities starts to drain in the the chair. This was easily the biggest, and oldest, plane she'd ever piloted. The Hyuuga repeats a well-worn mantra of her abilities in her head. She can do this. Just like riding a bike, right.

"Where are we going?"

She's latching on her restraints as Sasuke gets up to close the opened door. He doesn't answer her until he's back in the seat beside her. She wonders how he trains his features to be so aloof.

"You're gonna shut up and fly, and then I'm going to jump."

"F-from the plane?"

He stares at her with dead eyes and raises his hands as if to say _where the fuck else? _His response and earlier command to shut up make a word fly from her mouth. "Rude."

She winces when it escapes, wishing she could pull the insult from the air and swallow it back.

"What was that Hyuuga?"

She's entirely too embarrassed and aggravated to respond. Instead she start up the engine. It's loud enough for her to pretend to speak and pretend he can't hear. Sasuke stares at her mouth like he knows. Then he stares at her mouth for another moment. She ignores it and begins the takeoff.

.

.

"Why?"

They're high in the air, the silence is only uncomfortable because of their earlier conversation. She doesn't know if he gets the context of the question, and doubts that he will respond. He surprises her.

"A pilot shouldn't be afraid of falling."

She licks her lips and draws apart his words in syllables. Hinata's eyes are glazed over like a china doll until the dots connect. When she finally gets it she looks at Sasuke for a fraction of a second before returning focus.

Sasuke's last air battle gave him a fear of falling.

It scared him enough to want to force the feeling out of his system before flying again. Sasuke's solution was falling out of a plane again, right now. It made sense and would probably help to dwindle down his fear. But the thought that stoic Sasuke Uchiha had emotional imperfections and admitted them astounded her. Hinata wanted to read his face, but he was already walking from the cockpit and opening his mouth.

"We're at a high enough altitude. Close the hatch 30 seconds after it's completely down, I'll be out by then."

There was shuffling and clasps as he put on all of the gear behind her. Hinata wanted desperately to turn around and view his face. Instead she kept forward and spoke affirmatives as he delivered orders.

"I'm close enough to walk back to base. Don't come after me."

The young girl flinched at the venom in his last sentence. She could hear him walking away when she swallowed thickly and spoke. "Be safe."

It was silent before he walked away completely.

* * *

**AN:** Why 2 chapters at once? ..because that last chapter was horrible. Also, I'm sorry if the story is unclear. Hopefully everything will clear up in the end


End file.
